projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
I'm So Brave ¦ Playerunknown's Battlegrounds
Jared plays PUBG. Synopsis Jared will play Playerunknown's Battleground. "*Cam gets desynched sometimes. Tried my best to fix!" Jared describes the game as an arena fighting game to be the last man standing. It gets intense because it is easy to die. Jared compares it to DayZ, but without the zombies and more equipment. Jared searches for a place to land. Tons of people always go to the school to fight for the small amount of items. Jared is not very good at this game, and landed in a place with nothing. When Jared first played, he wasted a lot of time changing his clothes to look good. Jared finds a backpack. Jared needs to travel to get within the circle. He can hear distant gun shots and finds a revolver. A red zone shows up to drop bombs. Thirty people have already died! Jared can see the bombing area and can hear gunshots. Jared finds a car. Jared tries to run over a dude, but misses. Jared jumps out of the car when he arrives at a house. Jared finds a frying pan, which covers your butt. Jared can hear and see another vehicle outside. Jared finds grenades and bandages. Jared is right next to the safety area. He finds an AKM. After finishing with the house, he gets back into his car, and runs over someone! Jared takes the few items he has.Jared abandons the car. Jared was worried that he would do absolutely nothing, but he has now achieved a kill. A new circle has been created. Jared can hear gun fire nearby. Jared thinks about going back for his car. Jared sees another player, and shoots at him twice. Jared gets his car, just as he is being shot at. Jared dies just as he starts driving his car. Jared gets 125 points, came 35th, and got 1 kill. Jared believes that he died by the person he was shooting at. Jared prepares another match. Jared discusses the places where people like to go. Jared thinks about starting at the school. This game is super fun when playing with friends. Jared likes the four player squads. Jared decides to head for the school. Jared doesn't get close enough, and has to change trajectory. He sees many other people nearby, and heads to a nearby town. Seeing other people is scary! Jared finds a M16 and a suppressor. Jared finds a Red Bull, which is a silly healing item. He puts on a helmet. Jared shoots at a dude from a long way away. Jared can hear close gun shots. Jared finds a backpack and bandages. Jared wants a mode where the better guns are rare. Jared can see the town that is being bombed. Jared sees someone and tries to shoot them. He keeps moving to get further into the circle. Jared can see people on a roof. Jared wonders what the guy is doing, and becomes fascinated. He decides to leave. Jared runs towards a bombing zone. Jared hides in a building, and sees a car that probably won't work. Jared was about to leave, but he finds himself in a bombing zone instead. Jared watches the explosions outside. He is outside the circle, and needs to leave. PBG and Jared has discussed using this as a Hardcore-like game. Jared finds armor in a shack. Jared finds himself being shot at, and has no idea where it came from. Jared tries to throw a grenade, but it misses. They exchange fire. Jared end up being killed. Jared calls shenanigans on his shots. He comes 41st, and gets 75 points. Category:ProJared Plays Category:Videos